Quinn Legend
by CordiCat
Summary: A story about a girl who works with Slade.
1. Change

**The Quinn Chronicles**

"Quinn."

I could hear Jonas calling me and opening the cell door, but my eyes refused to open.

"Wake up."

"I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled.

"Well, stop trying because I'm just going to keep pestering you until you do." I finally managed to pry my eyes open, and sat up stiffly on the cot that was my sleeping place. I hated this stupid cell Jonas kept me in. I looked out of my confided living space to see that Jonas was smiling at me, and I instantly knew something wasn't right. As long as I was concerned, Jonas wanted no participation.

"Quinn," Jonas said with a devilish grin,"This is Mr. Slade." A man with a metallic mask on his face appeared from the shadows and sent shivers down my spine. No doubt Jonas was enjoying every moment of it.

"How's it going?" I asked, not interested in the answer.

"He is going to take you to his headquarters and train you to become his apprentice." This caught my attention.

_"What?" _I asked, standing up and walking over to them. Jonas smirked.

"You heard me. You're_ leaving_.." Slade handed Jonas a circular object that had an 'S' on it, and then grabbed my arm and placed it on it. It immediately attached itself to my arm, and the pain of it made me wince.

"She's all yours." said Jonas, practically tossing me into Slade's metal hands as if they were playing catch and I was the ball.

"You-you..." I stammered, creating a list of words to describe him.

_Careless. Hostile. Uncaring. Idiot. . And..._

"YOU TRAITDOR!" I yelled, as Slade effortlessly tossed me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back with my fists, continuing to scream. "I HATE YOU! YOU"RE TERRIBLE!" Jonas handed Slade a small needle with a strange green fluid in it.

"Use this," He said. "She's not going to shut up for a while, so you might as well use it now."

"Thanks for the advice." Slade said coolly._ Even his voice sounds metallic, _I thought. The next thing I knew-or_ felt, _rather- was a sharp pain going through my upper arm. I cursed silently at Jonas, 'cause he knows he's wrong for this.

"You-you can't..." I started, but couldn't finish. _Curse that fast-acting sedative. _"Do this..." I felt my eyelids falling over my blurred, unsteady eyes. "To ...m-m-me..." The last thing I saw was Jonas's evil smile waving goodbye before I completely blacked out.

* * *

Wind. Blowing on my face. Car horns. Hurting my aching ears. _What's going on? _I asked myself. _Where am I? _

_Open your eyes, genius._

I forced my groggy eyelids open, and immediately wished I hadn't. I was on the road, sunlight beaming down on me-well, us. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Slade's waist while he drove his motorcycle recklessly through the nowhere near empty roads. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed I had awaken.

"Hello, Quinn. Had an enjoyable nap, I presume?" Every instinct I had told me slap him right then and there.

"I hate you already."

"Good. Just remember, you are my apprentice now. You do as I say. That is a tracker on your arm there, so don't try running off. I'll always know were you are."

"Why did you want me?"

"Poor girl. You don't even know your own potential." Slade said disapprovingly. "Here, I suppose we could have a mini-training session now. Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You have the capabilities to make things happen and stop things from happening, or at least that's what I was told. Start with something small. Try to turn that red light green."

"How?"

"Focus. Imagine it green already." I concentrated on the light, as it approached us quickly. Suddenly, it turned green and Slade continued speeding on. I stared blankly, wondering if this was even real anymore.

"Good girl." Slade said, in what seemed to be an approving tone.

"You aren't as bad as I thought." I said, suprising myself.

"You haven't seen me battle the Titans though, so you can't say I've really done anything bad yet."Slade stated, making me feel stupid.

"I still hate you." I said.

"Trust me," Slade said. " You and everyone else."

**All I have to say is that this was fun to write and there is more to come.**


	2. Strange Trust

"Slade." said Robin, as he and his team silently chased him from on the rooftops of nearby buildings. "I wonder what he's up to..."

"Robin," said Cyborg,"I can't put the tracker on him until we're closer, and we'll only get farther behind at this rate."

"Friends, I have noticed something that is most unusual." Starfire exclaimed."It appears that all of the lights of traffic are changing once he gets near them."

"It's magic..." Raven pointed out.

"No way dude!" Beast Boy said." Slade can't use magic!"

"But that girl riding with him can." Raven said. "I can feel the magic energy coming from her." Sure enough, there was a dark-brown haired girl riding on the back of Slade's motorcycle.

"Last time I checked Slade didn't have any kids." Beast Boy said playfully.

"Beast Boy, this is no time for jokes." Robin said. "That girl maybe in danger. Cyborg, can you fire it from here?"

"I think so." he said, and fired the tracker. The small tracker landed on the light-skinned girl's neck. "Booya!" he exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Nice work, Cyborg." said Robin. "Now let's head back to the Tower to track where he goes."

* * *

"I'll pull up the trackers coordinates." Cyborg said when they arrived back a the tower. Each of the other Titans gathered around him. Suddenly, the half-man, half-robot's expression changed.

"He's ...underground."

"How is this possible?" asked Starfire. Cyborg shrugged.

"Secret underground lair, maybe." he answered.

"There's still the question of the girl." Raven added. Robin nodded.

"Cyborg, can you pull up her profile?" Robin asked.

"Sure." he answered. "Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and magic abilities...I think I got her."

"Who is she?" asked Beast Boy.

"Quinn Legend." Cyborg said. "She's a meta-human with the ability to change things with her mind. It's strange, though, because there's not much other information about her."

"Well what else is there?" Robin asked.

"Says she's got a brother, but he doesn't like her very much."

"Well then," said Robin, "I guess we'll just have to follow the tracker to find out where she and Slade are."

* * *

"Welcome," Slade said, "To your new home." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was surrounded by high technology and advanced machinery. I looked around in awe, everything was just so _cool_. Slade gave me a side glance.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah.." I said breathlessly.

"Well, make yourself at home, Quinn." he said, walking off towards a stairwell. "You're going to be here for a while." _Hmm... _I thought. There was something about him... it made me trust him for some reason...

_**Later...**_

I had been at Slade's place for about three hours, and I've explored every inch of it. It's not as bad as I thought; he doesn't say much, and lets me do whatever I feel like doing. Speaking of which, he just so happens to be planning his next villanous plot right now. I was about to ask him what he was thinking, when I felt a disturbance in the air. I jumped up from the chair that I was lazily stretched out over, and Slade gave me his trademark side glance.

"Is something up, Quinn?" he asked. I nodded.

"Goodness. Your powers are getting stronger already. What is it?"

"Someone's here..." I said quietly. I then threw a force field around the two of us, and just in time too, because the explosion came right after. As the rubble cleared, a group of super human teens came into view. Slade looked impressed.

"Nice work, Quinn." he said and then looked at the teens.

"Teen Titans," Slade said cooly, "I'd like you to meet Quinn." I flashed them a smile.

"Hello Titans." I said, matching Slade's cool composure. "It's a pleasure to have met your acquaintance."


	3. Taken Against My Will (Again)

**Hello, everyone! I know I haven't put out any new chapters in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I was having a few school problems. But, the good news is that I'm back, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why do you have this girl enslaved here?" the masked one asked.

"I'm not a slave!" I said, strangely offended by his remark.

"Why Robin, you should know that I don't go long without a new apprentice." Slade stated, calm as usual. "Jealous much?"

"Come with us Quinn." Robin said to me. "You don't want to stay with him, he's nothing but trouble."

"I doubt she'll listen to you, Robin." Slade said. "She has too much personality. Even if you managed to bring her back to your headquarters, she wouldn't stay long." Slade was right . Somehow I didn't feel comfortable going with the Titans. There's too much I don't know about them.

"It doesn't matter if she wants to come or not. She's in danger with you around her. Titans, GO!" The purple girl encased Slade in a field of dark energy and held him there while the robot-dude tossed me over his shoulders just as effortlessly as Slade had.

"Put me down!" I screamed, not enjoying the fact that I couldn't do anything.

"No can do, missy." the cyborg said, turning back to the hole in the wall that they came in from.

" Take her if you want, Titans," Slade said through the pale girl's magic, "But if you wake up tomorrow to find every thing a wreck, don't say I didn't warn you." I punched, slapped, kicked and thrashed about doing anything I could to loosen the cyborg's metal grip, but instead of putting me down, he responded by shooting a needle up my arm. _Again with the sedatives, _I thought, feeling my mind slip back into an abyss of emptiness.

* * *

I awoke from a restless slumber to find myself in a small, dark room with my arms and legs chained to the floor. When my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, I could make out five figures standing on the opposite side of the room staring at me.

"I believe she is the conscious, now." said the redhead girl.

"That' good," said a voice I recognized to be Robin's. "Now we can ask her some questions."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Robin said. "Why are you working for Slade?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Are you being forced to?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Is he holding your brother hostage?"

_"What?" _I asked in tone that was anything but pleasant.

"Is he?"

"How did you...know I had a brother?"

"Do you miss him?"

"No way in heck. My brother hates me." I said coldly. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Please answer the rest of the questions, Quinn." Robin asked, his tone of voice softer. I didn't say anything. These people were getting on my nerves.

"We should leave her alone for tonight and ask her again tomorrow." the robot-dude suggested.

"I agree with Cyborg." the pale girl said. "She got pretty frazzled when Robin asked about her brother, and it's unlikely she'll cooperate now."

"She's chained up, right?" Robin asked.

"Yup." I answered. "Looks like I'm stuck in here tonight, huh?"

"You sure are." Robin said, and they left the dark room to me.

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda short but I wanted to put something out here for you guys. I will put the next chapter out sooner though, so don't worry! Goodbye all my precious Oreos!

~Cordilea


End file.
